In recent years, video contents of high resolution called 4K or 8K have been known. Such video contents of 4K or 8K are frequently produced in consideration of a large viewing angle, in other words, reproduction on a large screen.
In addition, since video contents of 4K or 8K have high resolution, the resolution is sufficient also in a case where a part of the screen of such video contents is trimmed, and accordingly, such video contents may be trimmed and reproduced (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).